


Two Faced

by Kireeeshima



Series: Don Bros [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Don bros, Donquixote Brothers, Gen, He's a Good Boy, Little Dialogue, Roci just really loves his brother ok, Rosinante's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Rocinante was a timid boy who loved his brother.But Corazon was always mindful to remember his brother was a monster.





	Two Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Been seeing a lot of Don Bro's fics lately so I decided to contribute. Here's my quick little donation for these brothers! Lots of use of repetition though, so if that bothers you, sorry!

Rocinante had always loved his brother as a child. 

 

Rocinante was a very small and timid boy, scared of loud noises and always tripping on nothing. But his brother was always there to help him. When Rocinante was scared of someone, Doflamingo would stand in front of him. When Rocinante would trip, Doflamingo would sigh and help him back up. 

Doflamingo had always been violent, though. 

He was like other Celestial Dragons. He saw everyone being below him. Humans were scum. No matter how hard mother or father had tried, Doflamingo could never see himself as a “mere human”. He'd treat the slaves badly, and Rocinante didn't like that. He felt bad seeing them cower like that. So anytime he saw Doflamingo about to hit a slave, Rocinante would grab his hand, begging, 

“Stop it, brother! Please!” Doflamingo would always throw his hand off. And Rocinante would always fall back from the force. But then Doflamingo would always listen, and stop with a sigh once Rocinante began to cry. He'd take Rocinante's hand, and help him up. And he'd scold him, saying,

“Jeez, Roci, you're too soft-eh.” Despite the scolding, Rocinante would smile, bright and full of glee. He'd hug his brother, clinging onto him and thanking him over and over for stopping. Doflamingo would sigh again, and everything would be fine.

.x.

Rocinante always loved his brother. Even when they fell from being “Gods” to peasants in a trash heap. They'd run around like sewage rats, scavenging for any trash that they could swallow down. One day Doflamingo found an apple. Two apples, actually. He saved the shiniest and most clean one for their sickly mother, and broke the other in half. Doflamingo gave the biggest piece to Rocinante. Rocinante was so happy with the gift, that he wanted to give something in return. So the next day, Rocinante stole some bread.

Rocinante was a very small and timid boy, he couldn't throw a punch and he was scared of crowds. But his body was tough, and could take a lot of beatings. So Rocinante curled up and protected the bread as kicks and punches were beaten into him. One even stabbed his shoulder with a pitchfork, making Rocinante cry out. But he still remained curled up to protect the bread he had tried so hard to steal. They attempted to capture him, so in a desperate attempt, Rocinante threw dirt in their eyes and ran off. He tripped on some trash and fell down a hill of discarded metals and broken wood. It scratched up his entire body and when he landed, his foot was left hurting and bent in an odd way. But Rocinante could hear the riot already, so he got up and ran, clutching the bread close to his chest. His mouth tasted like iron. 

When Rocinante returned “home”, Doflamingo caught sight of him and ran up, checking each and every one of Rocinante's injuries. 

“What the hell happened to you-eh?!” Doflamingo had yelled. And Rocinante only smiled, mouth bloodied with a gap made from a now missing tooth, and said,

“For brother!” Doflamingo had hit his head then. But then he ruffled Rocinante's hair and split the bread in half, once again handing the larger piece to Rocinante. Rocinante giggled.

.x.

Arrows hurt. Bullets hurt. Everything hurt. They were tied up and being tortured. Mother had died and father was begging for only his life to be taken. Rocinante was weak. Rocinante was scared. He couldn't do anything as his and his families cries of pain rung into his ears. He couldn't see his brother being blindfolded, and Doflamingo couldn't protect him being binded. Doflamingo was cursing them all, swearing vengeance on each and every one of them. Rocinante just wanted to be happy with everyone again.

.x.

Doflamingo was a monster. Rocinante had decided that when he cut off the head of their already dead father. He had begged him to stop. Doflamingo had thrown him off. But unlike before, even when he began to cry, Doflamingo didn't stop. Rocinante was left alone with only the beheaded corpse of his father in his arms.

.x.

“Corazon,” Doflamingo said, voice almost identical to the time he wanted to show _Rocinante_ an interesting toy mother had bought him, “I got this designed for you.” Doflamingo showed him a raven black feathered coat, a grin stretched across his lips. It was different, yet somehow similar, to the smiles Doflamingo use to give him as a kid. _Corazon_ took the coat, it was soft. And looked like Doflamingo's own feathered coat. He pressed the coat against his chest. Doflamingo was a monster, _Corazon_ reminded himself.

But _Rocinante_ really did love his brother.

.x.

Doflamingo had nightmares. _Rosinante_ would sit besides Doflamingo and lean against him whenever it happened. _Corazon_ would only offer him a drink and silently sit across from him. _Rocinante_ wanted to hug his brother, _Corazon_ would remind himself of the monster Doflamingo is.

Sometimes, _Rocinante_ wished that he could be as cold as his brother. As cold as _Corazon_. 

_Rocinante_ was a timid boy who loved his brother. And sometimes, _Corazon_ wished that _Rocinante_ would just disappear.

.x.

Rocinante was a truthful boy. Corazon was a liar. Rocinante hated lying to his brother. Corazon didn't care. Rocinante tried to go away, cover his ears and curl up like he did whenever he heard a loud scary noise. But like always, once he heard Doflamingo's voice, he stood up and followed him.

“Corazon, I can stand failure. But I can't stand betrayal. Trebol doesn't trust you, but you'd never betray me, right?” Doflamingo had asked one day, after a particularly bad nightmare and three bottles of booze. _Corazon_ didn't mind lying. 

Tap  
Tap  
Tap 

_‘I wouldn't’_

 

But _Rocinante_ really hated lying to his brother.

.x.

“I know you can't shoot me, Corazon.” Doflamingo said. And _Corazon_ laughed at that—but almost immediately regretted doing so as he began making bloody coughs. But Doflamingo was wrong. _Corazon_ could easily shoot Doflamingo. So _Corazon_ composed himself, once again pointing the barrel to Doflamingo's head.

“You're a monster of destruction that must be stopped before it's too late.” _Corazon_ said, gaze firm. He flicked the lock, and clenched the gun tightly in his grasp. _Corazon_ could kill him. 

The gun fell.

But _Rocinante_ can't. Doflamingo continued to stare at him with that drilling stare of his as _Rocinante_ reached into his coat again, making the executives on guard once more. But _Rocinante_ only smiled, wide and mouth bloody, with a missing tooth from the previous beating. With that same smile, _Rocinante_ pulled out a loaf of bread and extended it towards Doflamingo, 

“For br—”

 

With a loud bang, Rocinante fell.


End file.
